sangre caliente, corazón latente
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura es una bijuu de diez colas eh la hokage usa un portal para traer a un guerrero frió de corazón para que sea el guardaespaldas de sakura pero esta pareja pasara por buenos y malos ratos pero poco a poco se irán enamorando, lemon, celos, romance, comedia
1. Chapter 1

**En esta historia me inspire en un sueño, y los personajes de naruto le pertenece a** **Masashi Kishimoto y los personajes de dragón ball z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama así que comenzamos. Algunas cosas que pongan son inventadas por mí.**

 **Sangre caliente, corazón latente**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En la aldea de konoha se iba a programa que todos los bijuus estuvieran reunidos ya que los akatsukis planeaban cazarlos, existían 10 de estas bestias cada una más poderosa que la anterior y estaban esparcidos por las cinco naciones ninja pero por suerte o por maldición la aldea escondida entre las hojas tenía a dos seres que guardaban en su interior al nueve colas y al diez colas y los personajes que poseían estas magistrales bestias eran naruto uzumaki y sakura haruno, y así como lo oyen la que era más débil del equipo siete termino siendo la más fuerte ya que nadie sabía a excepción de la hokage que ella tenía un sello de retención y que ella al explotar el chakra de sakura el sello se rompió por el deterioro y el manejo del poder , el consejo de ancianos se sorprendió pero ellos pidieron que se entrenara a sakura como una bijuu para después usarlo a su favor.**

 **Y el Quinto** **Kazekage llamado Gaara** **del Desierto", iba a ir claro que dejo a un general a cargo de que le informara sobre el progreso de la aldea de suna, personajes muy importantes de otras aldeas ideaban un plan para combatir a los akatsukis (gaara en mi historia todavía es jinchuriki del Shukaku), naruto y sakura eran el orgullo de la aldea pero tenían un grave problema que su ex compañero sasuke uchiha estaba aliado con akatsuki y aunque sabían que el solamente estaba en esa organización para matar a su hermano itachi uchiha y que no los iba a dañar, podrían cruzarse en el camino lo cual desataría una batalla dando el lugar de su ubicación y así negato o mejor conocido como pain podría encontrar a los más fuertes ya que por fortuna o por traición estaban comenzando a cazarlos de uno por uno y comenzaban con gaara es por eso que debían tener cuidado y en la junta se iba a tratar de que había en existencia un portal donde podían traer guerreros de otros mundos para que sirvan de protección a la aldea y a los civiles mientras las ninjas y ninja renegados combatían en una feroz guerra.**

 **Mientras que los ancianos de cada aldea existente en las cinco naciones ninjas se escondían como los cobardes que eran, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que las órdenes de capturar cada jinchuriki existente que había las daba otro líder que no eran pain y lastimablemente este líder era desde el gobierno lo cual el solamente movía los hilos y los demás asían lo que él decía, lo que la hokage no sabía nada pero tenía unas ligeras sospechas de quien era el enemigo número uno.**

 **Continuara…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **En una sala privada y bajo llave se encontraban** **Bijū reunidos el primero era gaara el cual poseía a shukaku de una cola, el segundo yugito que poseía a matatabi de dos colas, el tercero yagura que poseía a isobu, el cuarto roshi que poseía a son goku, el quinto era han que poseía a kokuo, el sexto utakata que poseía a saiken, el séptimo era fuu que poseía a choumei, el octavo era killer bee que poseía a gyuuki, el noveno era naruto que poseía a kurama y la ultima y decima era sakura que poseía a** **yōma, estos eran los diez** **jinchuriki**.

 **Todos ellos junto con la hokage estaban encerrados discutiendo el futuro de las aldeas y de ellos mismos, concordaron que se abriera ese portal místico y se trajera a los guerreros más poderosos que pudiera haber y hacerlos entender que tanto ellos corrían peligro como el mundo entero y que si fallaban se despidieran de sus seres queridos.**

 **Y como lo dije la otra vez la quinta hokage tenía sospechas de quien podía ser la mente intelectual de toda esta masacre** **pero no decía nada hasta estar cien por ciento segura y tener bases para después atacar directamente a ese enemigo de los infiernos, mientras pensaba esto la audiencia se llevaba a cabo, termino y ahora solo faltaba que la hokage sacara el pergamino para activar dicho portal, bajaron donde estaban todos los pergaminos.**

 **Caminaron barios pasillos hasta que llegaron a unos muy antiguos y que se veía que no les daban uso porque hasta empolvados estaban se paró y saco uno, le soplo para quitarle el polvo, lo abrió y reviso que era el correcto, y de un solo puf desaparecieron para aparecer en un claro, lo volvió abrir lo coloco en el suelo, se cortó el dedo para después empezar hacer sellos extremadamente rápido que no se podían ver.**

 **Y un brillo color azul turquesa empezó a salir del pergamino cuando de repente delante de todos ellos se empezó abrir un oye tridimensional, hasta salían rayos de ahí, y se puso la imagen de un mundo diferente todo hay dentro estaba seco y era de color entre rosa y rojo, hasta el fundo se podía ver una base rara ya que era circular y flotaba en el aire.**

 **Tenía ventanas también circulares de un color violeta y gente caminaba por sus pasillos de la base.**

 **Tsunade- hay que entrar, si es que, queremos que nos ayuden- alentando a los** **jinchuriki para que pasaran a la diferente dimensión.**

 **Todos- de acuerdo- temerosos porque no sabían que podían encontrar más allá.**

 **Al cruzar el portal era totalmente diferente pero también para tener un apoyo lo dejo abierto y la hokage los estaba viendo por si algo salía mal, los chicos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al ver alienígenas parados, con cabezas muy raras, con su piel de diversos colores.**

 **Mientras en la base, un soldado corría a toda prisa para avisarle a su capitán que había unos seres saiyayin (creo que así se escribe XD) y podían ser peligrosos, ya había llegado a la habitación agitado por tanto correr , le dio el mensaje a su capitán, a los cual su capitán le ordeno que los trajeran de inmediato en su presencia, el soldado solo pudo decir que si y salió corriendo, mientras el capitán solamente se le veía sus labios y una marca en la mejilla en forma de tache.**

 **Mientras que a los chicos ya los tenía un grupo de soldados rodeándolos y los chicos ya están preparados para cualquier ataque, pero esto soldado con cabeza de cocodrilo llego justo a tiempo deteniendo a los demás soldados.**

 **Soldado 1- deténganse, el capitán quiere verlos primero**

 **Soldados 2 muy nervioso- si ya déjenlos, que él, los lleve con el capitán**

 **Naruto-¿tú quién eres?**

 **Soldado 1- yo soy su protector temporal hasta que lleguemos con el capitán**

 **Gaara- por lo visto ese tal capitán es muy poderoso para que lo respeten así**

 **Soldado 1- no tienes la menor idea de que tan malo puede ser, es el mejor aunque los altas mandos no lo quieren reconocer**

 **Llegaron a la habitación, esta era muy oscura solo daba luz donde estaba abierta la puerta, primero entro el soldado tocando la puerta y esperando que le dieran el pase.**

 **Soldado- esperen aquí yo les diré cuando entran**

 **Todos- hay**

 **(Entro a la habitación, y le dijeron que hiciera pasar a los invitados)**

 **Soldado- ya pueden pasar- todos entraron y estaba oscuro los chicos se acomodaron en un medio circulo uno detrás del otro**

 **Capitán- y ustedes que son porque no son** **saiyayin, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?**

 **Garra- queremos su ayuda**

 **Capitán- ¿ayuda, en qué?**

 **Naruto- en ayudarnos a protegernos y proteger nuestras aldeas- el capitán se paró y se dirigió a ellos, pero algo lo distrajo un cabello rosa ya que no había visto nunca de ese tono**

 **Capitán- y ¿tú quién eres?**

 **¿?- mi nombre es sakura haruno y soy es diez colas llamado yōma y todos ellos también tienen un bijuu**

 **Capitán- ¿Qué son los bijuus?**

 **Sakura- son bestias monstruosas que tenemos en el interior**

 **Capitán- y ¿para que requieren mi ayuda?**

 **Naruto- para salvar al universo y si nos ayuda estará divertida la cosa puedes salir beneficiado**

 **Capitán- en que**

 **Sakura- grandes riquezas y grandes poderes que van más allá de tu imaginación**

 **Capitán- acepto, pero yo llevare a mi ejercito**

 **Gaara- nos parece bien**

 **Capitán- por cierto soy bardock**

 **Continuara…..**


End file.
